<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prisionnier de neige by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003863">Prisionnier de neige</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boredom, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>« Je ne comprendre pas pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas sortir. Tout la journée nous avons été confiné à la maison, et je m’ennuie. »</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prisionnier de neige</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prisonnier de neige</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>« Je ne comprendre pas pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas sortir. Tout la journée nous avons été confiné à la maison, et je m’ennuie. »</p><p>Daiki soupirait, se passait une main devant le visage et compta mentalement jusqu’á dix.</p><p>« Nous avons été confiné à la maison tout la journée parce que il neige jusqu’à cette matin, chéri, je te l’avais déjà dit. Les routes sont plein de neige, même si sortissions, ou voudrais-tu aller ? »</p><p>En réponse, Ryosuke haussa les épaules.</p><p>Il avait rodé dans la maison avec une aire déprimé pendant des heures, et dans ce précise moment il sentait d’être arrivé á son point de rupture.</p><p>Et le moment depuis, et ainsi de suite, et chaque seconde il passa entre ces murs.</p><p>« Ce n’est pas juste. C’est le 21ème siècle, les gens ne devrait pas être forcé á rester dans la maison seulement pour un peu de neige. » il se lamenta, depuis il parait la repenser pour un moment et leva la tête, avec conviction. « J’ai décidé. Si jamais ne je dusse changer métier, je serais chasse-neige ! » il déclara, et se tourna vers son fiancé, á la recherche d’une réaction pour sa part.</p><p>Toutefois, il ne réussit pas à s’expliquer quoi il avait dit de tant amusant à presque faire tomber Daiki du divan pour les rires.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>